priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Paprika Private Academy
Paprika Private Academy is the school that SoLaMi♡SMILE, Dressing Pafé, Aromageddon, Fuwari Midorikaze, Hibiki Shikyoin, Non Manaka, and Pepper Taiyou attend. It runs from elementary school to high school and has dorms on campus. Notable Staff *Gloria Ookanada (headmistress) *Ajimi Kiki (art teacher) Notable Students Elementary School *Class 6-5 **Laala Manaka **Nao Ehime **Takahashi *Class 6-6 **Aroma Kurosu **Mikan Shiratama *4th Grade **Non Manaka *1st Grade **Pepper Taiyou Middle School *Class 3-B **Sophie Hojo *Class 2-A **Mirei Minami **Leona West **Haruki Amamiya *Class 2-C **Shion Todo *Class 2-D **Dorothy West **Fuwari Midorikaze (in Season 2) **Tanaka *Unknown Class **Sophie's Fan Club **Nene Tokuda High School *1st Grade **Hibiki Shikyoin Rules Paprika Private Academy has many rules that are enforced by Headmistress Gloria and the Disciplinary Committee. For the list of known rules, please head to this page. Uniforms Elementary School Female Uniforms *Laala School Uniform Coord The girls' uniforms for elementary school are a yellow, pink, and white onepiece dress. The dress is mainly yellow, but the sailor dress flap on the back is white with a pink stripe. The sleeves are white with pink border stripes. There is also a pink and white ribbon on the front with the school's logo. The girls wear socks and brown loafers. During the winter, the students wear light pink cardigans with dark pink cuffs and stripes on the sleeve and bottom of the sweater. Male Uniforms The male elementary school uniforms are a yellow sailor shirt, which also has a little bit of blue and white. The sailor flap on the back of the shirt is white with a blue stripe. They also wear checkered shorts, socks and brown loafers. Middle School Female Uniforms *Mirei School Uniform Coord The females' uniforms for middle school is a yellow v-neck sweater with pink stripes on the sleeves with a white dress shirt under. They also have pink ties. They wear a blue checkered skirt, along with white socks and brown loafers. During the winter, the girls wear navy blue military styled jackets with gold details. Male Uniforms *Leona Winter School Coord The male middle school uniforms are a a yellow dress shirt with a checkered blue tie. They wear black slacks and we can assume that they wear brown loafers. High School Trivia *Previously, elementary schoolers were forbidden from going to PriPara, though the middle schoolers were not. This is because prior, there had been two separate principals and the former middle school principal didn't mind. This ban, however, is lifted in Episode 25. **Episode 03, its reveal that the rule that states that elementary students at Paprika Academy are unable to go to PriPara does not exist, Gloria is just not too keen on the idea so she enforces her own rules. *"Paprika" is a German word that means "pepper." Gallery Anime Screenshots Ima14ge.jpg|Elementary School Uniform Sophie_walking_to_school.jpg|Middle School Uniform Paprika Private Academy logo.jpg|Paprika Private Academy logo Unknown elementary idol.jpg|Unknown elementary idol Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 7.41.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 7.38.52 PM.png 10.jpg 9.jpg 6.jpg 2.jpg Prad5-1825.jpg Prad5-1822.jpg Prad5-1814.jpg Prad5-18-leona-full.jpg|The full middle school boy's uniform. Prad5-1812.jpg Prad5-1809.jpg Prad5-1807.jpg Prad5-1804.jpg Prad5-1802.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-21-17h20m51s144.png Category:Locations Category:Anime